Scarlet Sentinels
Clan Story A bright flash lit up the night and the following supersonic shock wave knocked both Blood Rogues to the ground. As Luke Cifer lay on the ground trying to regain his senses, he could hear the booming echo of the explosion reverberate across the city. He felt hands pulling him to his feet and looked up to see Milky Joe. “Joe, what the hell happened?” he asked. “Knox must’ve set off the charges” answered Milky Joe, as debris from their former compound began raining down around them. Occasionally, bits of zombie parts would thump to the pavement nearby. “Dammit! He was supposed to get clear first. I guess he couldn’t break contact,” said Luke. Milky Joe shook his head, “Knox sacrificed himself so we could get away. We’d better head to the rally point. Dokan should be there with the others.” Both men gathered their weapons and began passing by long abandoned buildings, carefully avoiding open doorways. Each dark portal could reveal a lurking fat zombie. As they leapfrogged their way wordlessly toward the rally point, both men tried to push aside thoughts of their fallen leader. As they drew closer to the rally point, the streets became littered with more and more broken zombie bodies. Among them were the familiar faces of other Blood Rogues; Candice, Blackout, and Kidmule had also fallen during the escape. A flicker of light from a second story window caught their attention. Looking up, they could see Dokan’s bloodstained face peering down at them. Luke and Joe quickly crossed the street as someone in the building began taking down the barricade. Waiting for them on the second floor were the handful of surviving Blood Rogues. “Dokan!” hissed Luke. “Where’s everyone else?” “I’m sorry man. The others just kept running. It was all I could do to get this many here,” said Dokan as he waved his hand toward the four now manning the windows. Each man was covered in bloody bandages but appeared alert while covering his assigned sector. "Assassin managed to grab those three new recruits but that's it." “Is everyone alright?” asked Joe. “Yes, I had barely enough N-2 to keep everyone here from turning.” Dokan pulled out four syringes of the precious Nerotonin-2. “But we're really short now." "Where is Knox?” asked Assassin. Across the room, Luke glanced up but didn’t say anything. Joe sighed and finally said “Knox didn’t make it.” “What do you mean he didn’t make it? What are we going to do?” Milky Joe looked at the men in the room and felt the resolve grow within him. Each was marked with the scarlet of their own blood as they manned their posts; sentries peering out into the night. They were now the Scarlet Sentinels. Clan Leadership Officaials of the Scarlet Sentinels *'Amma' Chairman *Champion Chairman *Joelbelmont http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/?action=profile;u=844323 Leader 'Clan Benefits' *Mentor program for members who need personal assistance *A clan family *Guidance on how to grow in the game Requirements • You must be at least level 60. • You must show respect to your fellow clan mates. • Scarlet Sentinels do not run around begging for handouts we expect you to be self sufficient loans. • You must read and understand the basic Dead Frontier rules. • Multi-clanning is not allowed • You must have a good sense of humor and thick skin. • You must be able to voice communicate via skype, raidcall, discord or any other means of our choosing. If we can't speak to you we can't trust you are who you say you are!!